rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyld Odyssey House Rules
=Artifacts= Celestial Battle Armor All models can choose the 'flight' option from the Oricalcum armor. In this age, they're all essence-thrusters, and work in vacuum. Beam Weapons As a modification to the normal rules for Beam Weapons, Beam Weapons only cost +1 artifact dot from the base weapon, and their total commitment plus activation cost cannot exceed the normal attunement cost for an artifact of their base type. =Abilities= Crafting The Craft skill is only one skill, Craft. On it's own, the Craft skill represents your ability to do handyman tasks, to work with and maintain gear, but anything you build will be crude, if possibly functional. Specifically, you can conduct repairs and maintenance on equipment if you have and can follow detailed instructions on how to do so, or equivalent experience in maintaining similar or identical gear; with no penalty whatsoever. If you have a vague idea of what needs to be done, you can repair and maintain at a -2 external penalty, and if you're more or less guessing or making it up on the spot, the penalty rises to -4. You can always assist someone who knows what he's doing without penalty, as it's presumed he's giving you instructions as he goes. Learning to conduct a craft, however, is a bit trickier. Most people involved in manufacturing are not Artisans; they follow instructions to conduct a specific task, but becoming an Artisan is much more work. Specifically, the cost (and training time) to master a mortal, Elemental craft is the same as your character type would require to learn a Specialization. This is not the same as your specializations, rather it's an endorsement on your Crafting ability, like learning a Thaumaturgy college is an endorsement on your Occult skill. Learning the Exotic crafts (anything besides Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Wood,) such as Magitech, costs more. Specifically, it costs you as much XP as learning a Craft Charm would cost your character type (16 XP if your character type is not capable of learning Charms, refunded down to your Charm cost if you later become capable of learning Charms,) and retains the same training time. Prerequisites in terms of knowing specific or nonspecific elemental Crafts are no longer valid; it's perfectly possible to be a Magitech virtuoso without knowing the first fragging thing about smithing metal into a sword or axe the old fashioned way. (If this seems wrong, ask yourself if the guys who design automobiles or aeroplanes or tanks in the present day would know their way around an anvil and forge. No? Didn't think so.) As far as Attributes are concerned, you use the dice pool of your + Relevant Specialization + Relevant Attribute, as per normal. If what you're trying to do requires fine work, it'll be Dexterity; if you're drawing up Plans, then Intelligence, and if you're hammering away on a forge and anvil, Strength. Generally, the ST will try to be generous and let you use the highest of potential Attributes for any given task. The cost to begin with Crafting knowledge is 1 BP for an Elemental Craft, and as many BP as a Craft Charm would cost you for an Exotic craft like Magitech. =Charms= Reflexives Reflexive Charms may be activated at any time, by all of the Exalted, freely. Excellencies Excellencies are at once one of the most basic and most boring aspects of Exalted as-written. Henceforth and forever: The Exalted are considered to have all of their First, Second and Third Excellencies. For what it's worth, Excellencies are also stripped from all Charm Trees as Charm prerequisites. This counts for Alchemicals as well, possessing the First, Second and Third Augmentation for all Abilities. This is built-in to their Essence reservoir, non-obvious, and has neither installation nor attunement cost. The First Excellencies of all Exalted garner them two dice per mote of Essence added. The Second garners one success per mote of essence. All Exalts are still subject to the dice caps imposed by their own Exalt Type as per normal. =General Rules= Virtue Channeling Virtue Channels may now be invoked without the expenditure of a point of Willpower. Willpower Recovery Roll your Primary virtue, not necessarily Conviction, to recover Willpower whilst sleeping. You may choose to call three dice on this roll an automatic success, or roll and hope to recover more than one Willpower, gaining a number of temporary Willpower points equal to the number of successes you rolled. If you have more than three, you can take an automatic success and roll your remaining dice for extras. The Rule of 10 does not apply to this roll. Category:Exalted